Off Tropic
by 11cleyva
Summary: Rich Widow, Dorothy Hornbeck (Margaret Dumont) is to marry scam artists Mr. Bard (Sig Ruman) but her young Niece knows something is wrong with the whole thing. She seeks the help of a Marvin H. Wink. Wink wants the money as well but ends up with more than that. My first story of this kind. No Zeppo.
1. Marvin H Wink

Marvin H. Wink had no money to his name, only the dime he had found outside of his home in the lower side of Manhattan. After the stock crash, the town was back on the rise over the years but his money didn't.

He smoked a cigar that he had bought at the Pick a Penny store down the street. That was the fastest dime he'd ever owned but he thought it was a good idea to indulge in a luxury item before he was evicted.

He was a lanky man, his black hair parted. His large bushy eyebrows matched his mustache. He was no taller than the tallest lady, which wasn't much but he didn't mind. It made it harder for the cops to get a hold of him.

Wink had in his possession a white hat, and the clothes on his back of a black suit, striped pants, red tie and a used to be pressed dress shirt back when he bought it.

He waited for the knock on the door of the tenant, if he had clock he could count the seconds but he pawned it just last week.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure?" a young girl no older than 23 spoke on the phone, "Oh… But Aunt Dorothy… okay, I understand. I will. Goodbye."

"Miss Patricia, whadda she say?" a small Italian man, who wore a green jacket and green felt hat poked his head into the doorway of the lavish apartment.

"Oh, Piccolo, she still wants to marry that dreadful Mr. Bard. She can't see he's here only to steal her money and leave. And at her age she should be able to see a scam artist at first sight." she brushed her blonde hair from her eyes and sat down.

"She no see how hard you are a trying to keep her safe. It's a pity…" Piccolo came to sit on the arm rest of the couch next to her. "Whadda she needs is another man. Eh, that's it!"

"What is?"

"She needs another man to bother the other one out, and I know justa the guy. Let me getta my brother and we take you to him!" Piccolo jumped off the arm rest leaving a confused woman as he looked for his brother, Poochi.

"Poochi! Poochi!" he yelled out the door to the hallway, he got a honk in reply and the sound of shoes that didn't fit the person wearing them. A curly red head man in oversized clothes came waddling down the hallway.

Xxxxxxxxx

Wink sat on the spot his couch once stood. He looked at the broken floor boards. "I'm so poor even the dust bunnies were repossessed…" he let his ashes fall to the ground and heard a knock. He straightened at the sound, the tenant was here for him. Wink scrambled to get his hat and began trying to pry the window open but it was stuck from years of never being opened.

"Hey open up!" the voice yelled on the other side. Wink tried each window and each was stuck. He heard the knob rattle as he scurried to find a place to hide.

"Trust me, he's very good man…" Piccolo said to Patricia as they waited outside. "Hey, Wink open up! It's me, Piccolo!"

He stopped at the name, he remembered the name but not but face. He slowly turned to face the door. _Piccolo? Do I know a piccolo_? Tip toeing to the door to peek out the small peep hole on the top. He remembered that face. A face only a mother could love, and his stooge by his side. But Wink's eye caught a glimpse of the girl. He moved his eyebrows and unhinged the door.

"Sorry gentlemen, and my lady. I was busy, please do come in. Don't mind the emptiness, I'm just cleaning up." he pushed his gold wire glasses higher on his nose.

The three came in, Patricia began to think it was a bad thing to come to this man but if her friend Piccolo says he's good, she'll go with it.

"What can I do for you?" he spoke as he shut the door and locked it.

"Are you Marvin H. Wink?"

"It depends, are you a repo agent?" he eyed her.

"Why no."

"Then yes, I'm Marvin H. Wink, in the flesh. I'd ask you to sit but I'm having my things moved to a better place. This place has far too many roaches, and I think they're thinking of a mutiny against me." he raised a brow.

"I'm so glad, Piccolo tells me you can help me."

"For a young lady anything is possible."

"well, it's not exactly me that needs help. More of my aunt."

"If she's anything like you, I'm sure I can help." he grabbed her gloved hands and held them. He could feel the hot breathing of Poochi on his neck. If he wasn't in front of a lady he'd bop him one.

"You see, she's going to get married to a greedy man who wants to take her money from her and leave her for nothing." Patricia took a breath and began again, "I've been trying to tell her for years he's no good. Oh please, you must interfere and stop them from getting married."

"Are you sure that I'm not the one she's marrying?" Wink spoke up, he had no clue why Piccolo even suggested his name to help.

"All a you gotta do is make her fall for you. Then Mr. Bard is a gone and you can leave." Piccolo broke in between them. Wink took a drag from his cigar and held it in his fingers.

"Suppose I do make this, ah, aunt fall for me. What do I get?" he stuffed the cigar back into his mouth.

"She'll flourish you with money if you play your cards right. Oh please say you'll help me."

"Im sorry, Miss, but I'm a changed man. I've reformed." he stood straight and brushed his hair back.

"You a don't look that deformed to me…" Piccolo spoke under his breath getting a silent laugh from Poochi who stood behind him.

With an eye roll, he came in closer. "Alright, what's your aunt's name?"

"Mrs. Dorothy Hornbeck-"

"Hornbeck!? The rich widow Hornbeck, with all her millions and millions and millions!?" Wink's eyes widened at the name. This was his chance to get the money he so desperately needed to pay off the loans. "I suppose I could be of assistance."

 **Okay, so this is new to me to write a story like this. If I mess up I apologise. And if anyone asks, I'm going to take care of my other fanfictions as well. I just had this in my head for a while and needed to write it out.**


	2. Little Tropicana

"Oh Gerald, you do know how to flatter me."

"Dorothy, I'd give you the world, but you already have the world." Mr. Bard motioned to the room they sat in. The ornate decorations on the soft pink wall paper, gave the sense of royalty in its golden swirls. Mr. Bard stood a good height and had a good belly on him as well. He had the pointed beard of a demon, but a German accent. His lightening brown hair was combed back as he held the hand of his lover.

Mrs. Dorothy Hornbeck, she sat in her rococo chair with her feet on a matching velvet stool. She had her brown hair tightly put into a bun, it helped accent her long diamond earrings. They were a gift from her beau. Her hazel eyes looked out the window of her large almost mansion like home. She did love Gerald, but wished he'd talk of other things other than her money situation. She had millions stashed in the bank but that all he ever wanted to talk about.

"Oh well, I can't have enough." she gave a forced giggle at his words. "Are we still on for the dinner at Le Bellevue at 6?"

"Oh it slipped my mind, but I promise I will be there. Don't worry my dear. Your Gerald will be there." he gave a kiss to her cheek and gave her a Farwell.

"Aunt Dorothy?" a small voice came from the door, she turned to see a young man.

"Oh Dennis, come in come in. I hope you said hello to Mr. Bard. He'll be a very good uncle for you and your sister one day." Hornbeck got out of her chair and came to the man. He stood taller than her. He looked like his sister, only the male version.

"I did, he sped by me very fast." Dennis pointed out the door and back to his aunt. "He's quite a catch."

"Yes!" she laughed and came to sit in her chair again with the young man sitting on the stool. "What can I help you with?"

"I came to ask if you'd be interested in coming to the opening of my new bar?"

"Certainly not! I have a date with Mr. Bard tonight. You know that, Dennis."

"Oh… It slipped my mind I guess… well, the Little Tropicana wouldn't be here if it weren't for your help." he shrugged, he knew his aunt would never come to the likes of the bar. Not her taste in a place,but maybe he could to get her away from that Bard.

"I will eventually. I'll be able to once I get the chance to. Don't worry, my boy." she smiled at him but her smile was sad.

"He can't make it to the dinner again?" Dennis had seen this before. He always saw his aunt with a sad smile on her face more than once.

"How dare you say such a thing, you know Mr. Bard is a very busy man. But… yes. He'll be late for dinner with me. But I shall wait for him there. It's his favourite restaurant, he wouldn't miss it for the world."

"If you say so, Aunt Dorothy. Well, I best get going, Patricia wanted to talk to me today about the Tropicana. I better get going." he gave a hug to his aunt. "Bye Aunt Dorothy."

"Goodbye Dennis, say hello to your sister for me."

XXxxxxxxxxXX

"Dennis, I'm so glad you came!" Patricia hugged her brother, he smiled but it faded when he saw the group of men with her. He knew the two, one was her friend and house hand and his brother but the other one was too new and suspicious looking.

"Who's that?" he broke from the hug and came close to Wink, he tried to not show he was Afraid of the taller man getting close.

"That's Mr. Wink-"

"Marvin H. Wink to you young man." he broke in and took a drag from his cigar. "Miss Patricia called for me-"

"To try and a take youra aunt away from a Mr. Bard." Piccolo cut him off. Wink stared at him with a displeased face but turned his attention back to the man.

"I don't understand."

"Dennis, remember how we spoke about trying to get Bard away from our aunt. Well, I have the answer. Mr. wink will get her attention away from Bard and he'll leave before he ruins her."

"And then she'll get ruined by me." Wink spoke to himself aloud with a move of his eyebrows at it. He was happy no one heard him. Poochi stared at him, Wink hated being stared at by him he tried his best to ignore the man.

"I don't know. We seem like the bad guys when this spoken out loud." Dennis said and opened the doors of the Little Tropicana. It was a bar, but it had stage with instruments. The opening of the place was at 6:30 that night. The tables were set with colourful clothes and tropical flowers. Fake coconut trees acted at columns for the second floor cloister with more seats.

"Charming place." Wink said looking at the walls painted in vibrant washes.

"Thank you. I guess I'm just alittle stressed about tonight. I wanted aunt Dorothy to be here but she has a date with that Bard and he's going to stand her up again like he always does."

"Are you sure, Dennis?" Patricia asked as they walked behind the stage, Piccolo took notice to the piano. He gave a smile to Poochi and the two went to sit at the black instrument. Wink heard the tinkling of the keys and turned to see the men.Wink came to slam the cover over the keys.

"Hey, whadda the big idea!?" Piccolo yelled as Poochi whistled his rage.

Wink smirked. "You'd just break the piano."

"I no break anything in my life."

"oh no? You'd break my ears with that racket. Be gone from this stage!"

"Eh, come on Poochi. Let's a leave the jealous Mr. Wink. He no can play so he get mad at others."

"I don't need to play an instrument, I have talent in other ways." he gave a move of his eyebrows and shook his cigar at the two before leaving. The two brothers were left in confusion.

"Mr. Wink, I have an idea for you to help us." Patricia came back from talking to her brother. "Our aunt will be at the Le Bellevue restaurant just 15 minutes away from here. Mr. Bard always comes late or not at all and so what I think is-"

"Say no more, I shall sweep her off her feet… I may need help with that, she's a bigger than usual." his under breathe was looked over by everyone.

"You will! Oh that's so great. I can't thank you enough."

"I haven't done anything yet, thank me later. Now I must be off." he rushed away only to come back. "Um, I don't seem to have any change on me for this restaurant. It sounds glitzy."

"Well it is… I know, I'll give you some money. It's the least I can do at this point."

"my dear, you are too kind to a man like me." Wink was grateful but he didn't know how to show it. "I'll need an outfit!" he grabbed one off the rack behind the stage for the singers."

"Hey, that's for the actors for tonight!"

"Young man, you are about to do something great for your country, the least you can do is let me borrow this." Wink held it up to see if it'd fit.

"My country? This is my aunt we're talking about."

"She's as big as a country. And I'll be her capital." he gave a small eyebrow to the man.

"I don't think I like the way you're talking about my aunt." Dennis tensed at his words. Patricia held him back. She shook her head at him Making the man calm down. "Well, alright then. Just don't make anything worse than they already are."

"You have my word. Though it's not worth much to me, maybe it'll be worth something to you."

XXxxxxxxxXX

Dorothy Hornbeck sat at the table waiting for her date, but he was already thirty minutes late. But she didn't want to budge from her chair. Her wine had gone warm waiting and her food hadn't been ordered yet.

"Excuse me, but I have a dinner engagement with Mrs. Hornbeck." Wink had shown up at the front of the restaurant sporting the new clothes he'd stolen from the stage of Little Tropicana.

"And your name, sir?"

"Bard."

"But sir, your are not Mr. Gerald Bard, he is a favourite here…" the French man at the check in desk looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh, did I say Bard? I meant Mr. Bard's assistant. I have an important message for the date of Mr. Bard."

"Oh, well I can give her the letter."

"It's a message, not a letter. And it's in my head not in writing. Please." Wink grew annoyed at the man but looked around the restaurant for her. He knew what she looked like from the papers. He found her, sitting in the back corner next to a plant.

"Let me get the manager to see if it's alright-"

"No time! I have to get it to her before I forget it!" he burst through the man to get to her table. The French man wanted to follow but guests kept him from going after.

"Are you Mrs. Hornbeck?" Wink asked softly as he reached her table.

"Why yes I am, what do you want?" she looked through her monocle at him.

"I just want to tell you that…" he inhaled and sat down at the table, reaching over to her hands. "I'm madly in love with you. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Oh Dorothy, you bring so many things out of me. Mostly love, you bring so much love out of me."

"Let go of me! I've never been so disgusted in all my life!" she stood up to leave.

"Please don't go, you'd break my heart if you did. My heart beats so strongly for you!"

"I'm already with someone."

"Very well, go… But answer me this. Does this Mr. Bard tell you he loves you and what you mean to him?" he pulled a fresh cigar from his inner pocket in the coat. She stopped and looked at him.

"No, but what is it to you?"

"Please, call me Wink. Marvin H. Wink. And I call myself in love with you. Please sit with me and let me bask in your beauty." he gave her a smile that she seemed to have been drawn into. He was something different and he was completely out of the ordinary. She didn't anyone to see her with someone else.

She sat back down, the waiter came to the table. "I'll have the steak, the lady will have?" he looked at her, she was surprised usually Gerald ordered everything for her.

"The fish please." she smiled and Wink smiled back. He looked at her. He knew he had to do this as a favour for the young Patricia but something in him made it difficult to look away from her.

"That'll be all Waiter." he shoved the menu into the man's hands and forced a laugh as he held her hands.

"I've said it before, but I think I'm in love with you, Mrs. Hornbeck…" he was half keeping his character of taking her away from Mr. Bard but half serious. It all happened so quickly, quicker than he wanted.


	3. Two drinks and an Insult

"And that's when I told the Injun he was no red man." Marvin told a story between bites of food. Mrs Hornbeck sat listening.

"You really went out west?" she liked his tall tales but gave him the benefit of the doubt that they could be all true.

"Out west? I've never been there."

"But you just told me about the Indian."

"No, that was in Cleveland. They had a baseball game going on that day."

"Dorothy, what in the world is this?"

Her face changed from a smile to shock seeing Gerald standing there. Wink, however, just looked down at his eaten food and back at the man. "I believe it was a twelve ounce steak." he patted his lips with the napkin and stood. "and who do you think you are?!" he was dwarfed by the taller man but he stood his ground.

"I am Gerald Bard, her beloved. And you sir, are stepping into my relationship with Mrs. Hornbeck!"

"Please not so loud, we are in public." Wink spoke and sat back down with Dorothy. She sat frozen in her seat, she knew she shouldn't have let this man sit with her. "Waiter! Waiter!"

A small man came up to the table looking like every other waiter there. "sir?"

"There seems to be a problem here." Wink answered. "this man **here** is ruining my appetite." he pointed his cigar at Mr. Bard. "would you be as it so kind to kick him out of this establishment." he sat back down in his seat.

The small waiter gave a worried look at the taller man, "I'm sorry Mr. Bard, but I have to remove you from the restaurant..."

"Why I **never!** " Bard shouted and turned to leave. Wink gave a snort as he looked at Mrs. Hornbeck, who's face was now white from the event.

"I wouldn't worry about that guy anymore, babe." he patted her hand on the table.

"He's my Beau, Mr. Wink."

"Oh so that's the crumb you're dating?" Wink looked at the waiter, who came to stand by him again. "yes?"

"A small tip is a suggestion for my services."

"that's a nice suggestion." He turned away to face his date across the table. "Well, I must be going."

"Oh but Mr. Wink, do you have to?" she didn't mean to grab at his sleeve, she let go and let him sit back down.

"I must, but do not worry my dear, I'll see you again I'm sure. When a Wink loves, he'll never leave you alone." He finally stood and gave a small kiss to her hand and left.

XxXxXxXx

"Can you believe the nerve?!" Bard stormed around in a dressing room, the room had shimmering dresses with brightly-coloured flowers.

"Don't worry, sugar, I'm sure I can help you out." a woman's voice came from the other small room, she stepped out. She was tall, almost the same height as Bard. She had red hair, and striking lipstick that matched. She was young and she knew she had the right stuff to make men stare. She gave a kiss to Bard.

"You will help, my sweet?" He asked her as she put her earrings in.

"As long as I'm still getting half of the money?" she turned fast and he smiled.

"You are, Vivian. So you will help me get rid of this little man?"

"I will, but after my show. Those people out there didn't come all the way to this two bit bar for the looks of it. They came for me, sugar. And I'll give them a show." she looked herself over in the long mirror. "Go on and get going, I'll bring that Wink with me and I'll eliminate him."

"You can't miss him, big eyebrows, huge mustache and a loud mouth." Mr. Bard said as she left the room.

XxXxXxXx

"Oh, Mr. Wink, you're back so soon." Dennis said as he saw him coming through the doors of the Little Tropicana. Wink didn't pay him much attention, he got stuck looking at the stage. "Miss Vivian? I knew I did well booking her for my first night open. Did you want me to get you a seat?"

Wink just nodded and puffed on his cigar as Dennis lead him to an area at the bar. Wink had just came in when she was ending her song, but she eyed him from the crowd and gave him a smile and winked at him. He sat straight up in his chair, she gave a small come hither look as the brick red curtain fell. He ordered a small drink but before he could enjoy it Dennis came back to him.

"Mr. Wink, it seems Miss Vivian want to see you." Dennis was confused by this, even Marvin was too. But he gave his drink a quick down and stood.

"Lead me to her." He said as Dennis took him behind stage as the band played. Dennis lead him to the door and left. His heart was beating fast, he didn't know what to expect being here but he'd play it cool.

He gave a knock. "Just a minute." a female's voice spoke from behind it. She clicked the lock and opened it, he was struck by her. She fluttered her eyelashes and pulled him in, locking the door behind him.

"I, um, don't believe we've met." He said and came to sit on her small couch in the room.

"That's why I wanted to meet you now. I heard so much about you from Dennis and I knew I had to meet you."

"You remind me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it..." Wink spoke and re-lit his cigar and blew smoke into her face. She coughed at the smoke cloud.

"Oh could you be a dear and get rid of that for me?" she pointed at the cigar, "It's bad for my singing voice." she tried to sound nice but she hated this man already.

"That's who you remind me of. My mother." He continued to smoke his cigar. He didn't care what she told him. She just laughed at his comment as he continued to puff out a white cloud. She got up to get a drink for him, she'd figure she could get him drunk and drop him off somewhere. She handed him a glass and sat in his lap. He shot her a look, he didn't want to be here but he had to pretend.

She took a chance and kissed him on the lips when he took the cigar out of his mouth.

"Your mustache is tickling me, sir." she giggled trying to act cute.

"Yours too."

"What!?" she got his lap quickly.

"Now that we got that formality out of the way-" He gave her bouncy eyebrows as she backed away.

"I will not be insulted, you must go now." she put a hand on the lock and slammed them open.

"What did you expect for making me coming over here?" He asked as she came back to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Beat it, mister!" she shouted.

"Oh so that's your game? Invite me over here, make advances and one comment on your mustache you can't handle it?" Wink stood up from the couch and walked to the door, "you should think before you act, Missy." She slammed the door in his face. He smiled to himself because he didn't want anyone to come between him and Dorothy.


	4. Invitation

"Did it work? Did the fool take the bait?" Bard spoke to Vivian on the phone from Mrs. Hornbeck's home. "What!? A mustache? Why no, Vivian. It's not that noticeable- hello?"

"Gerald, who are you speaking to at this hour?" Mrs. Hornbeck came down to the reading room to find him. She always knew he was in this room making his calls. He'll tell her it was just business calls.

"Business call, my dear. I'll have to pass on the trip to your New York estate."

"Oh are you sure? I was so looking forward to having there with me…" She pulled her house coat around her tighter as she sat on the velvet chair.

"I'm afraid so, but I promise we'll go on holiday on my money next time. Good night, darling. I'm very tired, it's been a trying day what with that scoundrel from earlier." Bard walked out of the room in his guest room. She stayed in the chair for a moment, to think.

Once she knew Bard had gone to his room, she silently went to the phone. "Hello, Operator. Dennis Hornbeck please. Thank you."

XxXxXx

"Hello? Why, Aunt- what?" Dennis answered the phone, at each word his aunt spoke he slumped over more and more. This Wink was all she spoke about and it was becoming annoying.

"I don't know if he's still here, he went to talk to Miss Vivian here at my new place... Who is she? Well, she's a singer here." Dennis was hoping this would make his aunt stop talking about him. Dennis looked to his side and saw Wink walk by much to his disappointment. "Aunt Dorothy, hold on I see him."

He covered the phone and shouted to him, "Hey Wink, get over here!" Marvin, gave a look around and came to him. "here, it's for you." Dennis was getting mad, his aunt didn't talk to him for a while and now she does just to find this man.

"Hello?" Marvin asked on the phone and stuck his cigar in his mouth for a drag. "Ah, Mrs. Hornbeck, I was just thinking of you." He gave his eyebrows a wiggle, Dennis standing next to him saw it and felt his body get hot from rage. "Really? Why, I would hate to intrude. Well, if you say so, I can't say no to you Mrs. Hornbeck. I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning, in fact I'll get there so early I'll be there tonight!" He hung the phone up and stuck the cigar back in his mouth, he looked at Dennis.

"By the way, your aunt said hello."

"Why you, " Dennis came closer to him, "I don't like you getting close to my aunt. You're getting too fresh with her."

"I certainly don't have any money, so I have to show her I have other assets I can offer her." He gave his eyebrows a fast wiggle implying much more than he let on, but Dennis knew what he meant.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a date with your aunt." Wink squirmed out of the young man's glare and walked out the Tropicana.

 **Sorry for the long time to update, school got into the way. I'll try to get another out soon and a longer one.**


	5. The Highest High and the Deepest Love

Dennis walked with his arms crossed to the door that led to the outside world of New York City, he couldn't see Wink anymore. He assumed Wink got in a taxi and was on his way to the apartment house of his aunt. It made the young man's blood boil, he hated really anyone getting close to his aunt, it could be the fact that she gives more attention to his sister or any other person besides him.

"Hey Boss." Piccolo said his normal greeting as he came through the door with a brown bag and Poochi behind him carrying another bag of bread sticks.

"Hey now, what's all this? Outside food isn't allowed in here, fellas." Dennis said as he trailed behind them.

"Yes but the food is a bad here."

"I didn't think it was that bad…" Dennis followed them back to the bouncers room, he was short staffed and let the two of his sister, Patricia, work there. The two men had a table around ready for the feast and laid all the food down, just the spaghetti and meatballs with the bread sticks, now three missing thanks to Poochi.

A thought clicked in Dennis' mind as he stared at the food, "Say Piccolo, do you think you could help me out?" he motioned for the smaller man to follow him just a few feet away from the food. Piccolo gave a stern look to Poochi who was eyeing the spaghetti on his plate.

"Yes a Mr. Dennis?"

"You know that Wink, right?"

"Big black mustache, smoke-a cigar?" Piccolo described him and Dennis nodded.

"Yeah that's the one, you brought him here a few days ago."

"I no know him." Piccolo looked over at Poochi who was eating a long white candle instead of the bread stick while waiting for him to come back.

"Well, let's say you do. Now you know my aunt right?"

"Does she have a big black mustache and smoke-a cigar?"

"No! She's been going out with that Bard and now Wink is going after her." Dennis said and brought him closer. "I need you and Poochi to go to my Aunt's summer home and drive off Wink. Sound easy?"

Piccolo listened and thought. "Here's what-a we do. We go to your aunt's summer home and get rid of this Wink." he just retold the information from Dennis.

"That sounds good guys. Oh and listen, try to be discreet about it too. I don't want wind of my own doing in this, got it?"

"You don't have to look-a any further than-a us."

"Fantastic fellas, I'll get you some money so you can leave as soon as possible to get there. Remember, be discreet." Dennis went out to get some money for the two.

Piccolo came back to the table, "Ah you see Poochi. That was easy, now we just gotta see how it get rid of Wink… Eh. Poochi, you touch-a my spaghetti?"

A red mouthed and waxy lipped Poochi shook his head at the question but Piccolo knew better.

XxXxXxXx

"This has to be the place." Wink said out loud as he peered out the window of the taxi cab, the driver leaned back as he patted the seat, telling the man to stop. Without words spoken, Wink gave some of the money that was given to him for the dinner that he skipped on paying. But he knew he'd pay for dinner another time, he had plans to take her to dinner again and again. He gazed up at the size of the apartment building, but his eyes went to the size of the man outside the rotating door.

If he looked like he belonged here, the man should let him pass without a problem. He tried to grace by the man, but was stopped. "Do you need help, sir?" The burly man asked and looked down at the shorter man.

Wink gave a nervous chuckle, "I have a meeting with a lovely lady in this building…" He gave a smile, he'd hope that the man wouldn't question this.

"Gigolos are not permitted on the grounds." The man blocked the door and crossed his arms.

"A gigolo? You think that am a gigolo? I will have you think twice before you speak that way to me. I'm Marvin H. Wink and Mrs. Hornbeck is expecting me!" He puffed his chest out as he spoke of her, but the man just huffed.

"Now I know what kind of person this Mrs. Hornbeck is, and to think she has a guy already." The man went to block the door more from the man.

"What floor is her room?" Wink spoke louder to the gorilla of a man.

"Beat it buster. You're making the property value go down with you standing here." The man was too big to sneak by, and too mean to get any information out of. Wink gave a huff to the man and walked away down the street to a small shop. It was just a small flower store with an elderly man behind the register.

"You have a phone I could use?" he asked the old man and got a nod in return, if he couldn't get any information from the apartment guard, he'd call the lovely lady herself. The operator on the other side finally clicked the cords into the right section to connect him to Hornbeck.

"Hornbeck residence" a small voice answered, one that Wink had never heard before.

"May I speak to Mrs. Dorothy Hornbeck, please?"

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, but what name can I give her as to who's calling?"

"Wink." He heard the phone get settled to the table on the other end, silence filled the line. Wink, looked around the place and saw a lovely item he thought of buying if this kid would move faster before the old man closed up shop.

"Marvin?" her voice came onto the phone, making his heart swell. "Marvin, is that you?"

"None other."

"Is something the matter?" she seemed worried on the other line.

"I forgot to ask, what number is your apartment?" he smiled as he asked. She answered and of course it was the sixth floor, his smile fell slightly at that but he perked up when she asked why. "I just thought I'd drop by now like I said earlier today I would."

"Oh heavens, you mustn't. Bard is still here-"

"What he won't know, won't hurt him. I'll see you in about…" he looked at his watch, "45 minutes. Keep your window open." He hung up before she could protest about him coming now, but he had to. He didn't know if it was the call of the job to get her away from Bard or if it was his own crazy idea to do this. He gave back the phone and plucked a bouquet of flowers and paid the man. The bunch was filled with roses and little white flowers, Wink had no idea what they were, but he figured she'd love it. He saw that gorilla still standing there, so decided to do the unethical option.

He made his way to alleyway in search of a fire escape, and found it. It went all the way up to the roof of the building but he only needed to get to the sixth floor, which was only two floors from the roof. The metal ladder was locked into place, he couldn't pull it down. Wink placed the wrapped stems in his mouth as he tipped a metal garbage can upside down to get a jump to the ladder. He wasn't as young as he used to be but he brought himself to the first step and climbed to rest for a second. Stuffing the flowers under his coat into the inner pocket, he made his way up the cold steps. He saw one window wide open, but it was a little away from the fire escape, but the ledge seemed wide enough for him to shimmy on. He cursed under his breath at that man at the front door, if he just let him in like a normal person, he wouldn't be climbing the fire escape like a Julio.

The sixth floor seemed so far away but he made it and now the fun part started, as he placed one shoe onto the cement ledge. Wink was now up 74 feet on the edge, shimmying his way to the open window. The hot summer breeze was harsher the higher he climbed and now it was at times too gusty. But he kept tip toeing his way to her room, as he got closer to the window he saw a figure poke it's head out. A black servant popped his head out and quickly drew it in at the sight of a man climbing the side of the building. Wink was just steps away from getting the window, when Mrs. Hornbeck poked her head out and gave a scream.

"What is the problem, Dorothy?" Bard came into the room, making Wink stop in his tracks. He pressed himself as close to the building as he heard the voice.

"Oh, dear… I thought I saw something out my window but it was nothing." She still sounded shaken up but she kept her tone as calm as possible.

"Palmer, shut the window, it's letting in too much wind. Dorothy, it's much too late. You should be in bed at this hour." His voice was silenced by the window being shut and the young man with wide eyes looking at Wink. The muffled sound of Bard talking finally left the room, Wink felt he could breathe again, as the window sung open with Dorothy looking at him.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." Wink spoke to her, making a smile come on her lips.

"Why, Mr. Wink? You could have been caught or worse you could have fallen." Her voice was soft as not to bother Bard again.

"Truth be told, Mrs. Hornbeck. I think I've already fallen, and I fell for you." He dug into his coat and pulled out the flowers, "sorry if they're crushed." He said as Palmer helped him through the window and shut it behind him. She smiled as their fingers brushed against each other.

"Palmer, I'd like you to meet Mr. Marvin H. Wink." She introduced the skinny man to him.

"Sorry to scare you, boy." Wink said to the man.

"It's fine, sir. Not everyday I see a man on a building ledge."

"Palmer, one more thing before you can go. Try to find our guest some clean clothes." She said and brought the flowers to her bedroom. Wink stayed out and marveled at the apartment of Mrs. Hornbeck. "Wink?"

He came in to meet her, the room was filled with ornate designs and a small glass chandelier from the ceiling. He felt somewhat wrong being in her room, but she called for him. She put the flowers in a glass vase on a table.

"They're so lovely."

"I tried to find flowers to capture you, but no flower can capture your beauty." He didn't know why he said that, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't usually this sappy but she loved it.

"Oh Wink." She smiled as Palmer walked back in with some clothes in hand. He left without a word and shut the door behind him. "You'll have to get cleaned up if you wish to stay here for the night. That scaling of the building left you awfully filthy… and all that just to see me?"

"I'd climb hundreds of buildings just for you, but right now I need to get cleaned up." He looked himself over in the large mirror above the table with the flowers. He had rust on his face from the metal handrails on the way up. His clothing had somewhat a smell from the garbage he tipped over to get here. "Just show me to the guest room and I'll be right as rain."

"Oh no, Marvin. You can't go there, that's where Bard is staying. You'll have to use my bathroom to wash up."

"You mean to tell me, your beau doesn't stay in the same room as **you**?" He was surprised by this. Even if they were close, the man didn't want to stay in the room together. Granted it was a large bed for two but Bard could fit if he lost a few pounds. She led him to the bathroom and handed him the sleep clothes Palmer had gotten for him. It was nothing fancy, just a long sleep shirt, plain grey.

XxXxXxXx

He took his time getting cleaned up to stay in a ritzy place such as this, but he worried about the sleeping arrangements, he didn't see another bed or couch for that matter in the room. A large chair was in the corner he could sleep on for the night he figured. He combed his wild hair down once out of the shower and dressed.

 _Is it right for a spoken for woman to be sharing a room with a random man who's trying to ruin her relationship but it seems already rocky?_ Wink asked himself but tried not to wrap his brain around it. He felt wrong for doing so, but Bard didn't seem to be into this relationship anyway. He just took his time to try to get his hair to go flat but it would get frizzy and start its curl all over again. He gave up and came out slowly. He saw her sitting on the edge of the bed in deep thought herself.

"Mrs. Hornbeck?" he asked and came closer to her. She looked up and smiled at him, beside her was a small tray with some food on it.

"Oh Wink, you look so dapper now." She said and brought him to the bed for a snack. "I'm sorry I can't offer much, but I hope this will do." She had gathered some small items such as grapes, nuts and a few pieces of bread with butter already spread on them and a bottle of mineral water.

"Why there's enough here to share." He said and walked to a chair and grabbed a blanket. He put the throw blanket on the soft carpet by the bed, she watched as he took the tray and put it on the blanket. "Won't you join me?"

"What on earth are you doing?" She looked at him through her monocle.

"Thought we'd have a small indoors picnic, just the two of us. You and me, me and you, you and I…um." He felt a little flustered by her being so close to him he began to get his words jumbled. "Well, it's one of those. Let's just say the 'both of us." He opened the cap to the water and filled up two different glasses she had brought in.

"Well, here's to both of us." He toasted.


End file.
